Gollum attenuatus
Gollum attenuatus (''Slender smooth-hound)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Chondrichthyes Order: Carcharhiniformes Family: Pseudotriakidae Genus: Gollum Species: Gollum attenuatus Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; bathydemersal; depth range 120 - 660 m, usually 400 - 600 m. Deep-water; - 46°S. Distribution: Southwest Pacific: occurs off New Zealand and on rises between New Zealand and the east coast of Australia, New Caledonia, and Fiji just south of the Western Central Pacific. Placement in Proscyllidae provisional, probably will be relocated in Pseudotriakidae. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.07 m (male), 1.09 (female); weight: ?'; age: '? Short description: The slender smooth-hound has a very thin body and a broad, highly flattened head. The snout is long, with a distinctive bell-shaped outline when viewed from above. The eyes have an elongate horizontal oval shape, and are equipped with rudimentary nictitating membranes (protective third eyelids). Beneath each eye is a prominent ridge, and behind is a much smaller spiracle. The nostrils are preceded by small, almost triangular flaps of skin. The line of the mouth forms an angle; there are very short furrows at the mouth corners. The upper and lower jaws contain 96–99 and 108–114 rows respectively of small, very closely spaced teeth; each tooth has a narrow upright central cusp flanked by smaller cusplets on both sides. The five pairs of gill slits are short. The pectoral fins originate below the fourth gill slit and have gently curved margins. The pelvic fins are small and angular; the males have pointed claspers. The two dorsal fins are similar in size and shape, with narrowly rounded apexes and concave trailing margins. The first dorsal fin originates over rear of the pectoral fins, while the second dorsal fin originates between the pelvic and anal fins. A midline ridge is present between the dorsal fins. The anal fin is less than half as high as the first dorsal fin, and has a nearly straight trailing margin. The short and narrow caudal fin makes up about one-sixth of the total length; the lower caudal fin lobe is indistinct, while the upper lobe has a strong ventral notch near the tip. The skin is densely covered by small, overlapping dermal denticles. The crown of each denticle is mounted on a short stalk and bears three horizontal ridges leading to marginal blade-like teeth, with the central tooth particularly long. This species is plain brownish-gray above and lighter below. It grows up to 1.1 m (3.6 ft) long and 4 kg (8.8 lb) in weight, with females reaching a slightly larger size than males. Biology: An uncommon to common deep-water bottom-dwelling shark found on the outermost continental shelf and upper slope of New Zealand and on adjacent seamounts and submarine banks. Seems adapted to waters of about 10°C and 34.8 ppt salinity. Feeds on a wide variety of fishes, cephalopods, and other invertebrates. Probably in schools. Females grow slightly larger than males. Ovoviviparous, embryos feeding on yolk sac and other ova produced by the mother, uterine milk is consumed additionally. Two young are born per litter. Life cycle and mating behavior: An uncommon to common deep-water bottom-dwelling shark found on the outermost continental shelf and upper slope of New Zealand and on adjacent seamounts and submarine banks. Seems adapted to waters of about 10°C and 34.8 ppt salinity. Feeds on a wide variety of fishes, cephalopods, and other invertebrates. Probably in schools. Females grow slightly larger than males. Ovoviviparous, embryos feeding on yolk sac and other ova produced by the mother, uterine milk is consumed additionally. Two young are born per litter. Life cycle and mating behavior: Exhibit ovoviparity (aplacental viviparity), embryos feed on yolk and ova, also consume uterine milk. With usually 2 young per litter. Fetuses eat unfertilized eggs and store consumed yolk in their yolk sacs. Distinct pairing with embrace. Main reference: Compagno, L.J.V., 1984. FAO Species Catalogue. Vol. 4. Sharks of the world. An annotated and illustrated catalogue of shark species known to date. Part 2 - Carcharhiniformes. FAO Fish. Synop. 125(4/2):251-655. Rome: FAO. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: of no interest. Category:Pseudotriakidae, False catsharks